


Back To The Past

by AU_Queen



Series: RWBY Rare Pair Week 2018 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Archester - Freeform, Being Rewritten, Day Four, F/F, Future AU, M/M, On Hold, Original Child Characters, Time Travel, crack for now, im sorry to whoever reads this while it's being fixes, lets be honest ozpin knows everything, no im not, of course he knows, ozpin knows, rwby rare pair week, rwbyrarepairweek, ship name:, trojan lizard, very background nuts and dolts, wonky physics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Cherry, Cassandra, and Helenus have to save Pyrrha from dying in a timeline she was originally supposed to survive.





	Back To The Past

 

"So..." Cherry trailed off. Tapped the microphone once, twice. Leaned in so her lips were centimeters from the foam encasing the microphone. She took a deep breath, letting it all out on a singular word so it sounded like it was punched out of her. " _Pussy_."


End file.
